Magnets
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: Zuko and Katara are like magnets,drawn to each other. Zutara.(bit of Maiko and Katanng and Sukka) UNBETAED
1. First Time

AN: DO NOT OWN. Also this is full of lemons. For a bit,at the center of it is an affair so if you don't like it don't read.

It is in a old conference room, tucked into the Fire Lord's place. Katara is on one of the tables and Zuko is between her legs.

"We should stop." Katara whispers as Zuko grinds his hips against hers,kissing her shoulder.

"We should." Zuko agrees. He kisses her passionately,mingling his tongue with hers.

"But I don't want to." He adds,kissing her again, and exlorping her 're supposed to talking making peace between their two nations. Then he kissed her and never stopped.

"But I'm with Aang and you're with-" Katara says but is cut off by another kiss,passionate and lets her right hand travel down to the middle of his robes,feeling his beginning erection.

"Don't think of them. This will be our dirty little serect." He says,as he begins to disrobe her.

She nods and disrobes him. He touches her pussy and sticks two fingers inside,trying to touch her sweet spot.

"Mmm…so wet for me. You want to be fucked by me,Katara? Is that you want?" he asks ,touching her more.

"Fuck yes! Fuck me,Zuko." Katara moans as Zuko pulls his fingers out of her pussy,wet .

"It's your first time,isn't It? I'll be slow." Zuko says,as he thrusts his erect cock into her

Katara moans as Zuko thrusts in and out

" . Fuck,you feel so good." Zuko moans

"Fuck!" Katara screams,as he thrusts quicker and harder,her walls crashing against Zuko's cock as a wave of pleasure washes over her.

"Katara,I'm going to…"Zuko moans,and squirts a load of hot cum into her. He quickly withdraws.

"This can never happen again." Katara says seriously, dressing herself and waterbending his cum out of her.

"Never." He agrees.


	2. I Did Her On His Birthday

It's Aang's birthday and his party is being thrown at the Fire Lord's placace throne is going and people are dancing. Mai is at Zoku's side but all he can think about is Katara,riding her waves of pleasure with him. He sees her,beside Aang. It's his 15th birthday and everyone is celebrating.

"You going to pop that Avatar cherry?" Toph asks,in a whisper.

"What? I honestly don't know-" Katara says,but is pulled into the serect chamber off the throne room by Zuko.

Zuko kisses Katara hungrily and touches her breasts.

"Zuko,we said this wasn't going to happen again." Katara says.

"I know,but fuck I need you right now." He moans then kisses her again.

Katara moans and begins to touch him on his crouch.

"Okay,but only a quickie." She says as she pulls the skirt of her dress up.

"You got it. We should probalary be quiet." He says pulling down his pants.

She runs her hands up and down his shaft.

"Katara,if you do that,I'm not going to last long."He says.

He plunges himself into her. They both moan. He thrusts

"Fuck,Zuko. You feel so good." She whispers,as he thrusts at a steady pace.

"Fuck,Katara. Agni,please help me." Zuko moans,as his thrusts begin to become quicker and more erratic.

"Fuck,Fuck. I 'm going to-" he says as he finishes inside her and then withdraws.

He pulls up his pants as she smoothes down her skirt.

"Now,let's not pretend like last time. This will happen again." He whispers into her ear.

She nods "It will."


	3. Throne Room Pleasure

It is in the throne room,again. No flames flicker. They are all alone.

"Why do I have the pleasure of your company,Princess Katara?" he asks,seated on his throne as Katara bows a couple feet away from him.

"You know why." She answers, moving towards the throne and sitting on his lap.

"I do." He says as he kisses her passionately.

She gets off his lap and kneels before him,and peels off his pants. His erection pops up and Katara takes him into her mouth,using her tongue around his head

"Katara…" he moans. She nods and continues to suck him.

"Angi!" he moans, as he fills her mouth with cum. She shallows. He gets off his throne and she sits on it,raising her dress and spreading her legs. He puts his head between them and uses his tongue as her clit and his fingers slide in and out of her pussy.

"You are a God,Zuko!" she moans as she rides her wave of pleasure. Her walls clench. He stops and gets up. His hips grind against hers as he replaces his fingers with his erect dick, thrusting at a steady pace.

"Fuck. Fuck." He moans and so does she. His thrusts become faster and faster and he spills himself inside her. He withdraws.

They look thoroughly spent and she tries to fix her hair. She pulls down her dress and he pulls up his pants.

"I had sex with Aang." She says,as Zuko looks cautionless at her.

"So?" he asks.

"He's nowhere good as you." She says then kisses him and leaves.


	4. Almost Caught!

Katara was walking around the palace ,thinking about her current predicament.

Did she love Aang? If she did, why was she still fucking Zuko?

 _He's a good fuck, that's all. Isn't it? That's why you have been fucking him weekly for months._

She absentmindly strolled into her brother's bedroom, only to catch him in intimate embrace with Suki.

"Oh,Sokka." Suki moans as Sokka thrusts into her at a steady pace.

"Suki.." her brother moans.

She hightails it out of there and runs into Zuko's bedroom. He's in council but he'll be back soon. She sits herself on his big, ornate bed.

She starts touching herself and putting her fingers inside herself, trying to get into her hot center. It might have been awkward to see Sokka and Suki that way, but it got her blood pumping.

"Ahh.." she moaned, touching herself more.

"Katara?" Zuko asks as he walks in. He gasps as he sees what she is doing in his bed.

"I'm so horny ,Zuko. So horny.." she groans. He nods.

"So are you going come over here and help me? Or do I have take care of myself?" she asks, moaning.

He throws off his clothes and kisses her with passion

"No ,I'll take care of you, my sweet." He moans as he disrobes her.

"Fuck yes." she replies. He spreads her legs and starts licking her core and helping her fingers find her sweet spot.

"Will we get caught?" She asks.

"Mai's visiting her aunt and Aang is out on Appa." he replies , breaking from eating her delicious pussy.

"I want to be on top this time." she says, moaning

"As my lady wishes." he agrees. Katara gets on top on him and puts his swelling member into her hot, wet pussy.

"Zuko! Fuck, you feel so good." she moans as she rides him

"Katara! Agni.." he moans as he jilts his hips to drive deeper inside her.

"Zuko..." she moans, as her wave of pleasure comes and her walls clench. He comes inside her with a final fast thrust, shouting a blast of hot cum inside her.  
"Zuko. Can I come in?" they hear Aang ask.

"Just a minute!" he shouts backs. Katara gets off him, her pussy slick with his cum and grabs her clothes and hides in his big closet. She's dripping with both of their cum and hopes Aang doesn't notice. Zuko puts his pants on and hides under his covers.

She doesn't exactly what they're talking about because she's so afraid they will be caught. Finally she hears Aang leave and the door shut.

She gets out of his closet.

"What was that about?" she asks

"He's asking if you would react favorably to a betrothal necklace." he answers

"Oh." she whispers.

"Would you?" he asks

"I honestly don't know." she replies , as she lays down on the bed.

"What is this, Katara? Are we just fucking?" He asks

"I don't know." she replies

"Neither do I. I don't think I want to be with Mai anymore. Honestly, when i think of the future...I see you by my side." he says.

"I don't know if I want to be with Aang anymore. I feel like I wouldn't be my own person anymore. Just the almighty Avatar's wife." she says and sighs.

"and a future with you...doesn't seem out of the picture anymore." she groans.

"That's settled then. We will tell them." Zuko acclaims.

"Tell them what? That we've been fucking like rabbits behind their back? Because we have, Zuko. Every time we tell them we're in a peace meeting, we're been fucking. For months now." She exclaims

"No, not that. That we don't want to be with them anymore." he answers

They nod together.

 **AN: what do you think guys? Do you think they'll break up with their partners? Or will they be caught in the act? I have ideas, but it can go either way. Review if you have a pretence! (and if they're caught, tell me who!) This chapter is actually set a few weeks after the last one, but well-they're still quite attracted to each other. This is the longest I've written in years!**


End file.
